Les couleurs des sentiments
by ABeautifulMyth
Summary: UA Newtmas. La vie de Newt n'était qu'un dégradé de noir et de blanc. Une vie sans âme soeur, pauvre en couleurs, comme son coeur. Car c'est ce qu'il manquait à Newt. Une âme soeur. Une personne qui lui permettrait d'accéder au monde des couleurs. Une personne pour lui montrer la vraie couleur des sentiments.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! *fait un signe timide de la main*

Je m'appelle **ABeautifulMyth** , et me voilà avec ma **première fanfiction Newtmas** !

Je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallu ( _très_ ) longtemps pour accepter de la publier, mais grâce à une certaine personne, j'ai enfin eu le courage de le faire, et d'ailleurs, je dédicasse cette fanfiction, "Les couleurs des sentiments", à cette même personne, qui est **StrongFireflies** (qui a aussi publié une ff Newtmas du nom de " Bus Miteux (ou la veste du destin), que je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire, parce que c'est d'la balle), parce qu'elle est également ma bêta et une personne vraiment talentueuse.

Voilà le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, soyez pas trop méchants, hein :3 on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

 _Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent au grand dieu James Dashner, l'inspiration me vient d'un post Tumblr anonyme, l'histoire et les OC (il y en a deux, qui comptent beaucoup pour moi) sont à moi._

* * *

Les couleurs. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Ces riches nuances autres que les noir, gris et blanc auxquels j'étais habitué, qui définissaient un objet, illuminaient la vie et révélaient toute la beauté du monde. Les gens parlaient beaucoup des couleurs. Elles sont considérées comme un trésor, dans ce monde. Un cadeau de la nature, quelque chose d'inné, accordé à moultes chanceux qui avaient eu le privilège de rencontrer _la_ personne. C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait enfin voir les couleurs, en trouvant l'être qu'on désignait comme « âme sœur ». Selon les livres, notre vision est constituée d'une simple palette de nuances de noir, de gris et de blanc, jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur une personne qui nous montrera enfin les couleurs, une personne qui nous est destinée, une seule et unique personne parmi les milliards qui peuplent notre planète. Selon les dires de toutes les personnes ayant eu la chance de connaître ce miracle, c'est comme si, après avoir passé notre vie dans le noir complet, nous découvrions enfin la vie, la vraie. Quand on rencontre enfin son âme sœur, c'est comme une explosion, autant intérieure qu'extérieure, notre corps se remplit d'une joie indescriptible et incompréhensible, c'est comme si la beauté de chaque chose se révélait enfin dans son intégrité à nos yeux, comme si un poids retenu au fond de notre poitrine se retirait enfin et nous libérait d'une prison de la vue et de l'esprit. C'était comme une renaissance. Je préfère la manière dont les gens décrivent la rencontre de deux âmes sœurs à celle des livres. Sans doute mon côté poétique qui ressort.

J'avais toujours rêvé de voir les couleurs. Depuis tout petit, depuis que j'avais su et compris ce qu'elles étaient, je mourrais d'envie de les connaître. Je rêvais de connaître mon âme sœur. On racontait également que les âmes sœurs n'avaient pas de contraintes, pas d'apparence ou de sexe. Ce n'était pas ces détails qui liaient les personnes entre elles, c'était leurs âmes, leurs « essences ». Peu importait qu'elles soient du même sexe, ou que l'une ait un physique disgracieux. Aux yeux de l'autre, elle était la personne parfaite, « l'étoile qui brille plus nettement que les autres dans le ciel étoilé, celle qui attire ton œil et capture ton esprit pour se frayer un chemin dans ton cœur ». C'est comme ça que Ismère, ma meilleure amie, m'avait décrit son copain, Peter. Je la croyais de tout mon cœur, car je voyais ses yeux s'illuminer un peu plus quand elle parlait de lui, et un sourire étincelant mangeait son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles. Même en noir et blanc, je pouvais quand même percevoir les nuances, un noir plus clair, ou un gris plus foncé, et dans ses yeux, je voyais comme des paillettes blanches briller dans ses pupilles foncées et ses iris clairs quand elle me parlait des âmes soeurs. J'étais heureux pour elle, mais je l'enviais également. Car elle avait trouvé sa moitié.

Telle était ma plus grande peur. Ne jamais trouver la mienne. Beaucoup de gens finissaient par trouver la leur un jour ou l'autre, mais il arrivait parfois que deux personnes ne se rencontrent jamais, et même si cet événement tragique était rare, il n'était malheureusement pas impossible. Et même si je finissais par la trouver, j'avais peur de vivre la plus grande partie de ma vie en noir et blanc, à attendre la personne qui me délivrerait enfin de ce triste tableau morose, et à qui je pourrais permettre ce même miracle. Cette pensée m'effrayait de plus en plus chaque jour depuis quelques temps. En temps normal, les gens rencontraient leur âme sœur avant leur dix-neuf ans. Il arrivait que certains se rencontrent un peu plus tard, comme Peter, qui rencontra Ismère à presque vingt-et-un ans, mais alors que je commençais à m'approcher de mes vingt-deux ans, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Mes parents m'avaient dit que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne rencontre enfin cette personne tant attendue, mais ils pouvaient bien attendre, eux, ils avaient eu la chance de se rencontrer quand ma mère avait seize ans et mon père dix-huit. Il n'y avait jamais un grand écart entre deux âmes sœurs, peut être afin qu'elles puissent vivre ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Même ma petite sœur de quinze ans, Sonya, avait déjà rencontré la personne avec qui elle allait finir sa vie. Elle s'appelait Harriett, et avait son âge, bien que de quatre mois son aînée.

J'étais là quand _l'événement_ se produisit. C'était il y a maintenant quatre ans, quelques jours avant Noël. Je me baladais dans les rayons des jouets avec Sonya, le regard scrutant négligemment le côté réservé aux jeux de société, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ma petite sœur, qui s'émerveillait devant des poupées Barbie au regard mièvre. J'avais soupiré de fatigue, traîner une gamine de onze ans dans un magasin un samedi soir n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je n'aspirais qu'à revenir à la maison, à m'affaler sur mon lit comme un marshmallow, et à me plonger dans un bouquin, un chocolat chaud à la main, histoire de bien profiter de mon week-end, mais au lieu de ça, je babysittais Sonya. Cette dernière avait attrapé une poupée -une Barbie au sourire fade, aux cheveux blancs et portant une horrible robe à froufrous noire et grise-, et s'était dirigée vers le château qui semblait aller avec sa poupée en criant mon nom pour que je vienne admirer sa trouvaille. J'avais traîné les pieds en soupirant pour la énième fois et m'étais approché près de ma sœur surexcitée quand _elle_ arriva.

Je regardais avec attention les prix des jouets, veillant à ne pas dépasser la cagnotte que m'avaient donné mes parents pour ses cadeaux, quand j'entendis un bruit sourd à côté de moi. Ma petite sœur avait lâché sa poupée brusquement, et le sourire ravi qui ornait son visage quelques secondes auparavant avait laissé place à une expression de profonde stupeur. Quelque chose avait capté son attention devant elle, et quand je suivis son regard, je vis une petite fille d'environ son âge, aux grands yeux noirs, à la peau foncée et aux cheveux également noirs, qui arborait la même émotion sur son visage enfantin. Une jeune femme lui ressemblant beaucoup lui tenait la main, et la regardait comme si un miracle se produisait juste sous ses yeux. Ce qui était le cas. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait, mon regard perdu, reflet de mon état d'esprit, se contentant de faire des allers retours entre les deux fillettes, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur ne pousse un cri aigu et ne tombe à genoux, et que les yeux de la petite qui lui faisait face ne s'écarquillent en se remplissant de larmes. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai. Elles s'étaient trouvées. Deux âmes sœurs s'étaient enfin réunies. La femme que je supposais être la mère de l'autre gamine lui lâcha la main, et la fille s'empressa de courir vers ma sœur, la prenant et la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Je n'osais les toucher. Je me sentais presque intrus, à regarder cette scène, comme si je ne pouvais voir un si beau tableau. J'étais touché par la grâce et l'émotion de ces deux enfants, qui semblaient être comme au paradis sur Terre. La fillette aux cheveux frisés se mit à toucher le visage de Sonya, ses petites couettes blanches, ses joues, ses grands yeux clairs, avec une douceur infinie, des larmes perlant le long de son visage aux traits fins. Elles babillaient toutes deux des mots sans aucun lien, mais parmi lesquels je distinguais « magique », « belle », ou encore « nouveau ». Je compris qu'elles parlaient des couleurs. Celles qui me faisaient rêver depuis si longtemps. Elles continuaient de s'agripper en se regardant comme si elles voyaient le monde pour la première fois. Ce qui était vrai, d'une certaine manière. Leurs regards d'enfants remplis d'émotion et d'émerveillement me mirent les larmes aux yeux. Les gens du supermarché qui s'étaient progressivement rassemblés autour de nous s'étaient mis à applaudir bruyamment, échangeant des regards émus, admirant les deux fillettes touchées par le bonheur et le miracle des couleurs. J'entendis même des bruits de mouchoirs. La mère de la petite fille avait porté ses mains à son visage, et pleurait à chaudes larmes, la joie lisible sur chacun des traits de son visage. De mon côté, j'étais abasourdi. Ému, certes, mais aussi abasourdi. C'était la première fois que je voyais des âmes sœurs se trouver, et bien qu'une pointe d'amertume me traversa en pensant qu'à onze ans, ma sœur avait trouvé sa moitié et toujours pas moi, elle fut vite remplacée par le bonheur de la voir accéder à ce nouveau monde coloré et rempli de joie. Je ne regrettais finalement pas de l'avoir accompagnée au supermarché, ce soir glacial de décembre. Autant dire que cette année-là, Noël fut assez spécial.

Et quatre ans après, Sonya continuait de vivre joyeusement dans la couleur avec Harriett, tandis que je passais mes journées à me morfondre de ne pas avoir encore connu cette chance. Pendant un certain temps, elle ne cessa de me narguer avec ça, me rappelant ma condition de pauvre mortel vivant en noir et blanc, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà les merveilles colorées, mais elle avait vite arrêté en constatant à quel point ses remarques me plongeaient encore plus dans mon habituelle morosité. Car c'était ce que j'étais, moi, Newt, un jeune adulte de presque vingt-deux ans, désespéré de trouver sa foutue âme sœur, mourant d'envie de voir enfin ces couleurs tant espérées, assoiffé de sortir enfin de son monde bichrome. Je tuais de plus en plus mes journées à broyer du noir seul dans ma chambre, noyant mon désespoir dans mes livres, tentant d'oublier ma grisâtre condition. Cette vie d'ermite avait été un jour sujet de conflit avec Ismère. Elle me reprochait de passer trop de temps enfermé chez moi, et quand je lui avais répondu de manière très puérile que je voulais mon âme sœur, elle s'était quelque peu énervée, et m'avait déclaré que ce n'était pas en me cloîtrant dans ma chambre que je la rencontrerais, qu'en agissant ainsi, je diminuais justement mes chances de la croiser. Elle avait raison. M'enfermer des journées entières n'arrangerait en rien ma situation, mais mon caractère têtu prenait le dessus.

A vingt-et-un ans, bientôt vingt-deux, je désespérais de trouver l'âme sœur, jalousant mes amis, ma famille, mon entourage, maudissant le monde entier, passant mes journées à me perdre dans mes lectures pour oublier ma pauvre et triste condition. A vingt-et-un ans, bientôt vingt-deux, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'un jour, je trouverai, moi aussi, cette âme sœur tant rêvée, et que je pourrai ainsi voir ces couleurs tant convoitées. Et je souhaitais de toutes mes forces que ce jour arrive le plus vite possible.

* * *

*sort la tête de sous la table*

Bon, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez sûrement lu le prologue. Des avis ? Pas trop terrible ? Ca vaut le coup de continuer ? Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours encourageant :3

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour un prochain chapitre, peut être !

#Myth


	2. Meilleure amie et réveil difficile

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre, je tenais à vous dire ceci : **_MERCI A TOUS !_**

J'ai posté le prologue, et aujourd'hui, me voici avec **12 reviews** , **7 favorites** et **18 FOLLOWERS** , C'EST JUSTE **_E-NORME_** ! Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à une telle appréciation, vos retours ont été tellement _gentils_ et _positifs_ , c'est vraiment hyper hyper sympa, merci à tous pour vos petits mots d'encouragement *-* !

Ensuite, je suis **VRAIMENT ET SINCÈREMENT DÉSOLÉE DU TEMPS D'ATTENTE ENTRE LE PROLOGUE ET LE CHAPITRE 1** mais entre les cours, l'inspiration, ma vie personnelle, etc, j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir mes chapitres, étant donné que je préfère poster une fois que j'ai un chapitre d'avance, même si je sais que cela n'excuse en rien une attente aussi longue, pardonnez-moi ;_; mais j'espère pouvoir me rattraper pendant ces vacances et prendre de l'avance !

De plus, il y a quelques trucs que je souhaite clarifier avant que vous ne débutiez votre lecture :

\- j'aime le _slow-built_ , non pas quand les personnages se sautent dessus dès les premiers chapitres, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci est bien une Newtmas, malgré le début :3

\- Thomas fera son apparition, mais **pas maintenant** , prenez votre mal en patience, héhé !

\- les personnages seront tous issus de TMR **SAUF** 2 OC, auxquels je tiens particulièrement, alors j'espère qu'ils vous plairont, même si ils ne sont pas du tout tirés de TMR

\- pour être honnête, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, mais j'espère que malgré tout, vous en serez satisfaits... *yeux de cocker*

Je souhaite maintenant répondre aux reviews-guests :

 **\- Ariya** : owh, c'est adorable, vraiment *-* merci pour ta review aussi encourageante, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait languir et que tu seras contente de ce chapitre :3

 **\- Amy Pond** : héhé, ça déprimerait n'importe qui, une vie en noir et blanc, c'est trop triste :( mais non, on ne sait jamais quand on peut tomber sur son âme soeur, que ce soit à 17 ou à 50 ans ;) merci pour tes mots gentils, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :)

Je vous ai assez fait attendre, je vous laisse maintenant, en priant pour que ce (maigre) chapitre 1 vous satisfasse, on se voit en fin de chapitre ! :D

* * *

« Newt, réveille-toi ! »

La voix stridente de ma sœur me tira douloureusement du sommeil profond dans lequel j'étais plongé. Poussant un faible gémissement, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans ma couette, espérant que Sonya comprendrait que je souhaitais dormir encore un peu. Mauvaise idée. Au contraire, elle soupira de dépit, avant de tirer de toutes ses forces sur ladite couette, l'envoyant valser sur le sol et révélant ainsi mon corps à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Je me recroquevillai immédiatement en lâchant un cri peu viril, regrettant tout à coup de ne dormir qu'en boxer. C'était l'été, et bien qu'une chaleur torride brûlait généralement toute la journée quand le soleil brillait, les nuits étaient quelque peu fraîches. Ma couette était donc une nécessité, étant une personne particulièrement frileuse, alors imaginez le froid semblable à celui d'un igloo que je ressentis quand mon bien-aimé cocon de chaleur s'envola. Sans bouger d'un pouce, ni ouvrir les yeux, j'adressais la parole à ma sœur, qui se tenait toujours à côté de mon lit, espérant une quelconque réaction de ma part.

« Squispasse ? Laisse-moi dormir, Nya... » parvint finalement à articuler ma bouche pâteuse de sommeil.

« Ismère est là, tête de bois. Elle t'attend en bas. » répondit Sonya d'un ton exaspéré.

Ismère ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Cette question trottait dans mon esprit ensommeillé, alors que je tentais désespérément de me réchauffer en me recroquevillant encore plus sur moi même.

« Dis-lui d'attendre, je suis occupé, là... » marmonnai-je, peu enclin malgré tout à descendre voir ce que voulait Ismère.

« Newt, dépêche, vraiment ! » s'exclama-t-elle en balançant les bras, à en juger par le bruit du claquement de ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demandai-je, redoutant la réponse de ma sœur.

« 5h42. »

J'en étais sûr. Elle était venue me réveiller aux aurores. La traîtresse.

Ignorant complètement le fait qu'Ismère était ma meilleure amie, je ramenai mes membres engourdis un peu plus contre mon torse dans une piteuse tentative pour me réchauffer. Fermant encore plus mes paupières -si c'était possible de pouvoir plus les fermer-, je tentai de ne pas faire attention au « Newt... » désespéré que souffla Sonya, avant de l'entendre se détourner précipitamment et descendre les escaliers bruyamment, ayant enfin renoncé à vouloir m'extirper de mon nid douillet. Je soupirai d'aise, content qu'elle m'ait laissé en paix, bien qu'un sentiment de culpabilité se frayait un chemin à travers mon esprit au souvenir d'Ismère, qui patientait encore en bas. Ne vous trompez pas, j'adore Ismère, elle est une des rares personnes que j'apprécie dans ma vie, mais il y avait des priorités malgré tout, auxquelles je tenais particulièrement. Mon sommeil était l'une d'elles. De plus, c'était de sa faute si je m'étais couché si tard hier soir. Elle m'avait tenu au téléphone pendant près de trois heures, à me parler de tout et de rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle «s'ennuyait». Elle me devait bien quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Roulant sur mon côté, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux, tendis le bras et attrapai la couette qui gisait toujours par terre, les bras légèrement tremblants par la fraîcheur qui mordait ma peau nue. Je la soulevai et la rabattis sur moi, m'enroulant dedans afin de retrouver la position confortable que j'avais avant que l'autre individu qui s'avérait être ma sœur ne vienne me troubler. Je soupirai d'aise, et fermai les yeux, prêt à reprendre ma « nuit » là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Je commençais à replonger dans les bras de Morphée, bien emmitouflé dans ma couette, satisfait de voir qu'aucune des deux filles n'était venue me chercher. Elles avaient compris mon message. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à ce que je sente ma couette s'envoler une seconde fois de mon corps, et, avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, une cascade d'eau glacée s'abattit sur moi, telle une explosion de fraîcheur inouïe attaquant sans merci les pores de ma peau à coups de dents acérées comme des rasoirs. La fraîcheur que je ressentis à l'envol de ma couette me sembla bien futile comparée à celle qui me glaça jusqu'au sang. Je poussai un hurlement haut perché alors que mon corps s'étirait soudainement pour échapper à l'eau froide qui avait pénétré à travers mes draps, roulant sur le côté et tombant brutalement de mon lit. Un ricanement triomphant retentit suite à ma chute, et j'eus une envie brûlante de serrer mes doigts très fort autour de la gorge de celle que j'étais prêt à égorger sur place.

« Ismère ! » hurlai-je alors, tentant pitoyablement de me relever en m'appuyant sur mon matelas. « Mais t'es une grande malade ! »

Ladite Ismère se tenait de l'autre côté de mon lit, un seau d'eau dans une main, l'autre occupée à se tenir les côtes, secouée d'un fou rire. Ses yeux s'étaient réduits à une fente, mais je pouvais encore voir ses iris gris clair me regarder d'un air moqueur. Son grand sourire semblait vouloir s'étirer encore plus loin que ses oreilles, et je remarquai qu'elle était déjà habillée, vêtue d'un ample tee shirt blanc cassé, d'un jean gris nuancé de noir et de gris plus clair, et d'une veste en jean noire trois fois trop grande pour elle, qui semblait appartenir à son petit ami. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, noué ses longs cheveux gris souris en une épaisse tresse lâche, dans laquelle je distinguai son indispensable plume noire et grise. Elle finit par se calmer tandis que je me mettais debout, soudainement réveillé et prêt à l'action. A ce moment, la seule action que j'avais envie de commettre était de lui arracher les yeux. Je la regardai poser son seau par terre et croiser ses bras en s'approchant de moi, son rire s'étant mué en un sourire narquois, que je détestais alors, ses yeux scrutant mon maigre corps.

« Alors, tu as apprécié une petite douche froide de bon matin ? » me demanda-t-elle. Je voyais qu'elle se retenait de rire tandis que je lâchai un grognement inaudible.

Mes yeux tentaient de lui lancer un regard noir, mais elle semblait s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

« Je t'avais prévenu de descendre, tu ne m'as pas écoutée, tu en payes les conséquences, jeune homme. » continua-t-elle d'un ton faussement autoritaire, arrivant enfin près de moi.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle, la dominant d'au moins deux têtes. Je tremblais légèrement, encore sonné de la douche froide et brutale, et mes cheveux se collaient sur chaque côté de mon visage avec l'eau, des gouttelettes ruisselant sur mon corps. Elle avait vraiment bien rempli son seau, l'ordure. Prenant un air fâché, je lui répondis d'une voix grondante :

« C'est Sonya qui est venue me prévenir de ton arrivée, je te rappelle, parce que mademoiselle n'a pas daigné monter jusqu'à ma chambre pour me réveiller. »

Elle balaya mes paroles d'un geste distrait de la main, comme si ma parole n'avait aucune importance -ce qui était sûrement le cas-, et reprit :

« C'est la même chose. Bref. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois déjà habillé, quand même ! Tu sais que c'est important, t'aurais pu faire un effort ! » me reprocha-t-elle en me désignant du doigt.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je d'un air confus, ma colère ayant laissé place à la surprise.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de quelconque événement important dont m'aurait parlé Ismère, et je commençais à craindre quelque peu son énervement quand elle réalisera que je ne savais absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-et-un, elle pouvait s'avérer être une vraie boule de nerfs quand quelque chose la contrariait, et quiconque avait un jour connu une de ses nombreuses crises de nerfs savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Son expression narquoise se changea alors en une expression horrifiée, et je reculai de quelques pas quand je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand et ses yeux écarquillés me dévisager avec dégoût.

« _Newton Isaacs_ » s'indigna-t-elle, « comment as-tu pu oublier _aujourd'hui_ ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Mon silence fut assez éloquent. Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings, et, avant que je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste, elle me décocha un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je reculai encore en portant la main à mon épaule, une grimace tordant mes traits. Elle avait une sacrée force, quand même.

« Newt ! C'est le lever de soleil de l'année aujourd'hui, et tu le sais ! Tu sais que je ne veux _absolument_ pas le rater, et il commence dans pas longtemps, comment as-tu pu l'oublier, _toi_ , mon meilleur ami, celui à qui je confierais ma vie, _comment_ as-tu pu oublier cet événement aussi important à mes yeux ?! » cria Ismère en exagérant un peu la situation, à présent révoltée et prête à me frapper une seconde fois.

Oh. Les rouages commençaient à s'assembler enfin dans mon cerveau. Le lever de soleil.

Chaque année, durant l'été, se produit un phénomène particulier, appelé « _le jour des âmes perdues_ ». Ce jour-là, et uniquement en ce jour, le soleil se lève et déverse ses rayons d'une manière unique, presque indescriptible, comme une aurore boréale au lever du jour. Pour le reste de la journée, le ciel était teinté de certaines couleurs, peu communes à un ciel habituel. Le soir, les couleurs continuaient d'illuminer la nuit, nuançant la noirceur de milliers de rayons multicolores, et l'ensemble formait une palette digne d'un tableau. Selon Ismère, c'est comme assister à une avalanche de couleurs et de magie, l'espace de quelques heures. Pour moi, ce jour n'avait aucune importance, car je ne pouvais voir les couleurs, et j'étais totalement dédaigneux des superstitions, mais pour Ismère, ce jour était le plus important de l'année, et elle ne comptait le rater sous aucun prétexte. Son moment préféré était justement le lever de soleil, car c'était à ce moment de la journée qu'elle avait rencontré Peter, celui qui s'était révélé être son âme sœur. Elle souhaitait à tout prix que je sois là, comme chaque année, quand le soleil illuminerait de ses rayons infinis les étendues terrestres, et ce n'était pas une journée que j'oubliais en temps normal, mais, aujourd'hui, il semblait que mon cerveau ait fait une exception. Le ton colérique de la voix de mon amie me ramena à la réalité.

« Mais Newt ! On en a pourtant parlé hier soir ! » me rappela-t-elle, son visage ayant maintenant pris une légère teinte colorée sur ses joues.

Elle me regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux, par lesquels transparaissait une pointe de tristesse. Je pouvais très bien imaginer l'avoir blessée, et cette pensée me rendit quelque peu coupable. Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, je me souvenais vaguement qu'elle avait mentionné l'événement, mais, comme à mon habitude, j'étais sûrement trop perdu dans mes pensées pour pouvoir y avoir prêté toute mon attention.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de baisser la tête et de me gratter la nuque, l'embarras lisible sur mon visage. Après un moment de silence particulièrement stressant, où je n'entendis que le son de nos deux respirations, la sienne légèrement saccadée, je relevai la tête, m'attendant à supporter son regard accusateur et blessé. A ma grande surprise, son expression s'était adoucie, et un sourire contrit relevait quelque peu le coin de ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de moi en tendant le bras, et posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, levant les yeux pour croiser mon regard coupable. Je fus grandement étonné. Ça n'était pas de la part d'Ismère de se montrer aussi miséricordieuse. En temps normal, elle m'aurait simplement hurlé dessus pendant au moins dix minutes, me reprochant mon manque de sérieux et mon indifférence, mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait tellement calme que je m'inquiétai. C'était peut être ce jour si particulier qui la mettait dans cet état.

« Excuse-moi, Newt. » commença-t-elle, et j'haussai un sourcil. « J'ai un peu réagi brutalement. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de venir aujourd'hui, tu dois être fatigué. Et un peu déprimé, je sais. Excuse-moi. Tu peux rester ici et ne pas nous accompagner, tu sais. »

J'haussai le deuxième sourcil. Premièrement, je n'allais certainement pas retourner dormir après le cinéma du réveil glacé qu'elle m'avait offert. Je n'avais pas souffert, et ne souffrais pas pour rien. Deuxièmement, depuis quand Ismère tenait-elle ce genre de discours gentil et compréhensif ? Bon, j'exagère peut être un peu. Mais pas tant que ça, malgré tout. Ismère était certes la meilleure amie dont l'on pouvait rêver, mais son niveau de gentillesse et de compréhension était inférieur à moins douze. Je ne répondis toujours rien, cherchant à savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. C'est quand je vis son sourire se transformer en un rictus malicieux que je compris -trop tard- qu'elle se moquait de moi. Elle me donna soudainement une grande claque sur l'épaule, qui envoya une décharge de douleur à travers tout mon bras et me plia en deux, et éclata d'un rire sournois tout en se détachant de moi.

« Je plaisante, que tu le veuilles ou non, t'es obligé de venir avec moi, et tu le sais ! Allez, bouge-toi pour t'habiller, je t'attends en bas ! Prends pas trop ton temps, la douche n'est plus vraiment une nécessité, à présent ! » ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue et en se détournant, retournant babiller avec Sonya en bas.

Je hais cette fille.

Je n'avais maintenant plus d'autre solution que de me changer illico presto et de rejoindre cette attardée pour aller assister au lever de soleil, avant qu'elle ne change d'humeur et ne m'arrache les yeux pour avoir pris autant de temps et manqué les premiers rayons.

* * *

Il ne me fallut que quatre minutes et quarante-six secondes précises pour enfiler un tee shirt gris clair à col V bien trop grand pour moi, sur lequel était écrit des paroles de chansons à moitié effacées par le lavage, un slim gris foncé et mes habituelles Vans noires, et descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Ismère, qui s'était chargée du chronométrage. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle était affalée sur le sofa gris, Sonya sur le fauteuil du même ton, et, en effet, elles étaient en train de parler activement du dernier blockbuster encore en date au cinéma, « The Daze Runner », une drôle d'histoire de gamins enfermés dans une forêt close par des murs et contrôlée par des scientifiques, avec des bestioles dangereuses, et dont l'arrivée d'un gars très spécial fait basculer le cours des choses. Ismère avait fait tout un plat de ce film quand elle avait vu que l'acteur de son personnage préféré, un certain Thomas O'Brien, me ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, et j'avais eu le droit à un exposé complet sur sa vie et pourquoi elle l'aimait, avec introduction, développement et conclusion lors d'une de nos précédentes conversations téléphoniques. J'étais maintenant incollable sur la vie de ce type.

Les marches de l'escalier en bois craquèrent sous mes pieds alors que je descendais, révélant ma présence aux filles. Elles stoppèrent leur conversation de fangirls assidues et se tournèrent vers moi, une lueur amusée dans le regard de Sonya et impatiente dans celui d'Ismère.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillée ? » demanda sarcastiquement ma sœur.

Elle se tourna vers ma meilleure amie et elles se firent un high five en gloussant, alors qu'Ismère répondait :

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas un doux baiser de son prince charmant qui l'a réveillée, mais une bonne douche glacée ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, tandis que je grognai et me tapai le front devant tant de stupidité. A mon grand désespoir, Sonya et Ismère s'étaient toujours excellemment bien entendues, et elles partageaient leur amour commun des blagues nulles et vannes en tout genre. Attrapant ma veste qui traînait sur la rampe d'escalier, je levai les yeux au ciel et dit d'un ton exaspéré :

« On répond aux imbéciles par le silence. »

« C'est pour ça que tu nous parles alors, crétin. » rétorqua ma sœur.

Outré, je me détournai pour lui sortir une remarque bien sarcastique dont j'avais le talent, mais Ismère avait d'autres projets en tête, et elle m'attrapa par le bras pour me traîner hors de la pièce et vers la porte d'entrée avant même qu'un son ne puisse s'échapper de mes lèvres.

« Pas le temps pour vos enfantillages, on a un lever de soleil à voir. Peter nous attend dehors, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Newnew. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« Arrête de m'appeler 'Newnew', Merry, ça fait gamin. » soupirai-je.

Elle me traînait ce surnom depuis nos années maternelle, et rien ni personne n'avait jamais pu lui ôter cette horreur de la bouche.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça. » répliqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Argumenter n'étant d'aucune utilité avec Ismère, je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, Ismère tourna la poignée et se faufila dehors, tandis que je me tournai vers Sonya, me demandant si elle comptait rester toute seule à la maison.

« Tu restes ici, Nya ? »

« Non, je vais rejoindre Harriett, elle veut qu'on assiste au lever de soleil du haut de la colline. » me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Un pincement me serra le cœur quand je vis ses yeux briller un peu plus après qu'elle eut prononcé le prénom d'Harriett. Moi aussi, je voulais connaître ce sentiment qui faisait briller le regard quand on pensait à notre âme sœur. Je n'eus guère le temps de me replonger dans mes pensées sombres, car Ismère m'appela en criant mon prénom de l'extérieur. Je fis un petit signe à Sonya, qui me le retourna avec un grand sourire, et sortis en fermant doucement la porte. Je vis Ismère qui se tenait dans l'allée menant vers la maison aux côtés d'un grand garçon dégingandé, lui tenant la main et se collant à son côté, la tête reposant sur son bras. Peter avait, comme à son habitude, son vieux sac en toile négligemment jeté sur l'épaule, et sa veste en cuir gris souris, sous laquelle je distinguais un tee shirt portant l'emblématique araignée de Spiderman, son super-héros préféré. Ses cheveux auraient eu bien besoin d'un coup de brosse, mais, étant le nerd désordonné qu'il était, Peter considérait le brossage de cheveux comme une option chaque matin. Je souriais à cette pensée. Les vieilles habitudes ne changeront jamais.

Je descendis les marches du perron tout en prenant mes clés et m'avança vers le couple, les mains dans les poches, triturant mon téléphone. Je tendis une main vers Peter, qui me la serra avec énergie.

« Ça va, Newt ? » me demanda-t-il avec son sourire qui semblait trop grand pour son visage.

« Comme d'habitude, et toi ? » répondis-je en lui retournant le sourire.

« Par 'comme d'habitude', tu veux dire 'encore une journée perdue sans mon âme sœur, et je désespère de plus en plus de finir ma vie seul' ? » ironisa le jeune homme en jetant dramatiquement ses bras en l'air et en faisant mine de pleurer, son attitude provoquant un fou rire chez Ismère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui demandai gentiment d'aller se faire voir. Peter savait que mon souhait le plus cher était de rencontrer mon âme sœur, et il ne cessait de me narguer en voyant qu'il ne se réalisait pas, et que cette situation me rendait presque malade. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, c'était Peter, et l'ironie et la moquerie étant ses modes de communication préférés, j'étais habitué à ses remarques piquantes. C'était aussi un des traits que j'aimais chez lui, malgré tout, son aptitude à rire de chaque situation, peu importe sa gravité. A ses côtés, Ismère continuait de rire doucement tout en s'accrochant à son bras, regardant son petit ami avec une adoration absolue. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, et se pencha pour capturer les siennes. La scène, aussi mielleuse et cliché soit-elle, m'arracha un sourire. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, ensemble, et le bonheur de ma meilleure amie était quelque chose qui comptait énormément pour moi. Je devais reconnaître qu'ils formaient un couple parfait, un nerd comique (sans mauvais jeu de mots) à la parole sarcastique et une moitié de naine fangirl hyperactive s'aimant sous les lumières des lampadaires de la ville. J'attendis patiemment qu'ils finissent de s'embrasser en jouant avec le petit Bob l'Éponge porte-clés, sur lequel était accrochées mes clés. C'était un cadeau d'Ismère pour mon quinzième anniversaire, et je l'avais gardé depuis, mon amie ayant le même accroché à ses propres clés. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et je remis mon porte-clés dans ma poche, la légère gêne d'assister à une scène aussi mignonne et intime que celle-ci s'étant dissipée. Malgré moi, j'étais vraiment un grand cœur sensible, même si je détestais l'admettre.

« Bon, on y va, alors ? Il fait encore noir, mais le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. » déclara Peter en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre sous un rayon de lumière que projetait la petite lampe du portail.

« Hors de question de manquer le début, après toute la scène que Merry m'a fait ce matin. » répliquai-je d'un ton faussement vexé en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en relevant la tête.

Ismère me tira la langue alors que Peter éclata de rire, et les amoureux se prirent la main tandis que j'allai ouvrir le portail et m'engageai sous le trottoir, les lampadaires de la ville éclairant notre chemin et les étoiles illuminant le ciel encore noir du petit matin, un air de vent frais soufflant délicatement dans nos cheveux tandis que nous marchions tranquillement, profitant de la douceur matinale d'un jour comme celui-ci, avant que l'agitation habituelle des habitants ne vienne perturber le calme dans lequel nous étions plongés, les pas légers et heureux de mes amis résonnant sur l'asphalte derrière moi.

* * *

*se protège avec son ordinateur* Ne me jetez pas des pierres, je sais que ce chapitre manque d'action et qu'il est vraiment pas top, pardonnez-moooaaaaa :((

Bon...j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, ne m'abandonnez pas pour ça, please :( sinon, quelqu'un a-t-il reconnu la référence Dylmas dans ce chapitre ? #Dylmashipperforever o/

Une p'tite review ? Même critique, ça fait toujours plaisir pour avancer :3

Au plaisir de vous voir au **prochain chapitre** (si vous êtes toujours prêts à suivre cette histoire...), la bise !

#Myth

 _(et merci à StrongFireflies, ma bêta, pour la correction ! *keur*)_


End file.
